1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anchoring or securing device. More particularly, it relates to a U-bolt device for holding a shear valve in place securely and preventing it from being broken with a possible rupture in a gasoline line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gasoline lines from an underground tank and leading to a gasoline pump at a filling station conventionally have a shear valve or safety valve at the ground surface subject to breaking up being hit or run over by a gasoline delivery truck or other vehicle. It is possible to rupture the gasoline line and then have the gasoline escaping catch fire and explode. Presently existing anchoring devices still often permit the safety valve to be pulled out of place or broken.